Duskmoon Tower
__TOC__ Overview Duskmoon Tower''' '''is an area located on Bitterblack Isle. It is accessed from the Garden of Ignominy. Before the first defeat of Daimon ("Pre-Daimon"), the Duskmoon Tower is almost completely safe from enemies (except for a few snakes and spiders lingering near the Rotunda of Dread entrance on the second floor). Barroch makes his first appearance here, where he will remain until the Gazer is defeated for the first time (also in New Game Plus). There are seventeen chests and several ore deposits, as well as eight unique doors that require Moonbeam Gems to open. Eight different Moonbeam Gems are needed to open all of the doors, as the gems cannot be forged. After the first defeat of Daimon ("Post-Daimon"), either a Firedrake (accompanied by Hellhounds) or a Thunderwyvern (with two Gargoyles) will spawn. A Cursed Dragon may also randomly spawn. Rancid Bait Meat used in Duskmoon Tower will lure a Cursed Dragon, Pre-Daimon or Post-Daimon. Characters *Barroch (will remain in the Duskmoon Tower only until the Gazer is defeated for the first time. Afterwards, he randomly appears in the Corridor of Emptiness and the Corridor of the Hallowed, and will always be in The Warrior's Respite and The Arisen's Refuge when the player enters these areas). Enemies *Cursed Dragon (random encounter) * Wyvern (only appears during first Post-Daimon visit, even in New Game Plus) *Firedrake *Thunderwyvern *Gargoyle (x 2) *Hellhound *Maneater (random) Related Quests *A Guiding Light *Slumbering Promise *Accursed Errand *Visions of the End I *Visions of the End II *Visions of the End III Loot Refer to map for all chest locations. Moonbeam Gem Door Chests * 1: Ring of Perseverance *2: Dragon's Ire *3: Trophy Jacket *4: Dragon's Glaze *5: Adept's Robe *6: Ring of Desiccation *7: Adept's Mantle *8: Dragon's Roost Quest Items * Macabre Sculpture (x 2) Chest Loot #01 #02 #03 #04 #05 * Rift Crystal *Wakestone Shard #06 * Rift Cluster *Liftstone #07 * Maneater (Post-Daimon) * Balmy Perfume *Detoxicating Powder *Sleeper Arrow (x 10) *Rift Crystal #08 #09 #10 #11 * Balmy Perfume *Detoxicating Powder *Rift Crystal *Sleeper Arrow (x 10) #12 * Maneater (Post-Daimon) * Rift Crystal *Wakestone Shard #13 * Free-Spoken Earring (Pre-Daimon) *Magian Crutch (Pre-Daimon) *Wooden Wall (Pre-Daimon) *Liftstone *Two-Hander *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 *Bitterblack Gear Lv.2 (Post-Daimon) *Rift Bicrystal (Post-Daimon) * Rift Polycrystal (Post-Daimon) *Twilight Greaves (Post-Daimon) #14 * Recluse's Robe (Pre-Daimon) *Sight Earring (Pre-Daimon) *Worker's Gloves (Pre-Daimon) *Bitterblack Weapon Lv.2 (Post-Daimon) *Rift Bicrystal (Post-Daimon) #15 * Balmy Perfume *Detoxicating Powder *Rift Crystal *Sleeper Arrow (x 10) #16 * Platinum Ring *Ring of Onyx *Throwblast #17 * Balmy Incense (Pre-Daimon) *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 (Pre-Daimon) *Bitterblack Novelty Lv.2 (Post-Daimon) Gathering Spots Gathering Spot #1 * Absorbent Rag Gathering Spot #2 * Harspud Sauce Gathering Spot #3 * Harspud Sauce *Sorrowstone Gathering Spot #4 * Rift Crystal Gathering Spot #5 *Bitterblack Gear Lv.1 *Harspud Sauce *Large Coin Pouch * Skull * Angel's Periapt Permanent Loot First Floor * Cragshadow Morel (x 5) *Lunanise (x 1) *Kingwarish (x 4) *Pickaxe (x 1) *Potent Greenwarish (x 4) Third Floor *Ancient Scroll (x 1, near the Rotunda of Dread entrance) *Coin Pouch (x 1, near the Rotunda of Dread entrance) *Large Coin Pouch (x 1, near the Rotunda of Dread entrance) *Giant Coin Pouch (x 1, near the Rotunda of Dread entrance) *Empty Flask (x 1, near the doorway to the Garden of Ignominy) *Harspud Juice (x 1, on the staircase to the Garden of Ignominy) *Lunanise (x 3) *Kingwarish (x 5) *Wakestone Shard (x 1) Mined from Ore Deposits * Moonstone *Hunk of Platinum *Gold Ore *Silver Ore *Copper Ore *Rock Points of interest The Duskmoon Tower provides access to the following areas: *Ward of Regret - First floor. *Vault of Defiled Truth - First floor, requires the Void Key from the Midnight Helix to open. *Rotunda of Dread - Third floor. *Garden of Ignominy - Third floor (going back). Notes The Pre-Daimon, Pre-Gazer Duskmoon Tower provides a convenient base to farm levels, monster drops and Gold. In refraining from slaying the Gazer, Barroch maintains his position upstairs near the doorway leading to the Garden of Ignominy. Barroch will relocate after the Gazer is slain for the first time, largely nullifying the convenience of the Duskmoon Tower as a farming base. Even if a Cursed Dragon appears Barroch will stoically stand his ground, readily available for the party to change equipment and skill loadouts, purchase healing items, deposit and withdraw loot (such as Blessed Flowers, Fiend-luring Incense, etc), and purchase Weal items (like Pilgrim's Charms) to convert the abundant deer and rabbits below into Gold pouches. The nearby Rift Stone in the Ward of Regret can quickly heal pawns, cure debilitations and offer new pawns for the party. The Rotunda of Dread, directly across from Barroch, provides an unlimited supply of high level boss monsters to amass experience points and levels quickly.Category:Dark Arisen: Locations Category:Verify